The Dragon of Spiral
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Headmaster Ambrose noticed three magical teenage girls on Earth? Three very powerful girls who he invited to join his school? How will things in the Spiral and in the Magical Dimensions when Bloom goes to Ravenswood along with Selina and Roxy? Well...only one way to find out! AU OOC some bashing some Femslash rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Headmaster Ambrose sensed strong magic coming from Earth and went to investigate? He comes across three girls, two older than the third, each with unique abilities and all very strong with a need for guidance…so of course he invites them to his school. AU OOC some bashing some femslash)**

"Hello there young ones." An old man wearing a star patterned dress and wizards hat while holding a staff said approaching three girls that were just now leaving a school, the two older girls obviously picking up the younger one and pushing her behind them at the sight of the strange old man. He was wearing a star patterned dress, a pair of sandals, and a pointed hat with stars on it. He also had a small beard and mustache that hid his mouth from view and prominent eyebrows as well as wrinkly skin but his eyes were smiling and kind as he peered at the three girls through a single monocle.

"Selina grab Roxy and be ready to run for Eldora's." Bloom murmured to Selina as she stepped in front of the two other girls and eyed the old man as people around them began murmuring to each other confused and alarmed by the sight of the old man approaching the teens. Especially with the way he was dressed.

"Don't be alarmed. My name is Merle Ambrose and I'm the Headmaster of a rather prestigious academy that I'd like to invite you girls to." The old man said introducing himself and making Bloom's eyes narrow at him as she moved to block his view of the other two girls who stepped backwards a bit, both of them ready to run in an instant.

"It's alright I'm not here to harm any of you. I just want to speak with you and your parents about attending my Academy." Headmaster Ambrose said causing Bloom to tense even more while her friends moved more towards the nearby trees.

"Roxy, take Selina and go get Eldora. He's not lying but I don't trust him yet." Bloom said making the younger of the three nod and run off quickly while the green haired one hesitated.

"You gonna be okay Bloom?" The green haired teen asked making Bloom smile at her briefly.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Now go catch up with Roxy before she gets in trouble again." Bloom said earning a snort from the green haired girl who rushed off without further hesitation.

"They're going to get our grandmother figure and tutor. If you truly want to speak to us and our parents then you can wait till they get back with Eldora." Bloom said her eyes narrowed and her face hard as she stared at Ambrose who gave her a smile.

"Of course. That's no problem at all." Ambrose said as he leaned against his staff, observing the red head while she observed him as they waited patiently for about five minutes. The amount of fire magic he could sense coming from this girl was impressive, why it nearly rivaled Delia's and she was the professor of Fire! A flash of gold around the girls eyes caught his attention and he tried to get a better look at what it was but when he looked at her eyes again they were blue not gold. What was that? A trick of the light or something else? He could have sworn he had felt a powerful presence right then too but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

How peculiar.

"Bloom! Are you okay? Did he try anything?" The youngest of the three girls asked as she rushed back over and nearly jumped on Bloom, hugging her around the neck and ending up hanging off of her back like a koala. He could sense a strange mix of myth magic and life magic coming from the youngest of the girls.

"I'm fine Roxy. No he hasn't done anything. Where's Eldora and Selina?" Bloom asked smiling slightly as the girl jumped down from her back and pointed over to where the green haired teen was rushing over, an older woman with graying purple hair following elegantly but a bit fast as well. The green haired one and the older woman both had impressive amounts of myth magic coming off of them. The older one rivaled Cyrus Drake, the Professor of Myths, and the younger wasn't that far behind her older counterpart.

"What did you three do this time?" The older woman asked raising a single eyebrow at the three teens who gave her matching smirks.

"We were picking up Roxy when this guy came over to talk to us. He's a headmaster of a school for our …special talents…I sent them to get you since he wants to talk to our parents and isn't lying." Bloom said nodding to the woman who looked the man over and raised an eyebrow.

"Wizard school then. Bloom observation?" Eldora asked looking at the red head again.

"Over 80 years old, right handed, looks feeble but is in better condition than he looks, able to use his staff as a mêlée weapon, very observant and near sighted based on his monocle and eyes, has laugh lines but also worry lines that are more recent so he's had a lot of good times but something recently has him very worried, he is also tense and looking around a lot so he's expecting trouble or prepared to be attacked. He hasn't lied yet but he hasn't said the entire truth yet either. Half-truths, but it's more like he doesn't want to worry us not that he wants to outright lie to us." Bloom said making Ambrose look at her surprised but impressed. He hasn't been so thoroughly dissected in a long time, and never by one so young or one who didn't know him!

"Very well. We were planning on telling your parents soon since I have finally figured out how to free Roxy's mother." Eldora said making Roxy look surprised and shocked while the older two teens nodded.

"If you don't mind waiting until we get to my house and free Roxy's mother from her imprisonment then we will be happy to speak with you about what your school can offer my girls." Eldora said making the Headmaster look surprised but nod.

"Of course and if you need any assistance then I will be happy to help and I can summon some of my staff to aid you as well." Headmaster Ambrose said earning a slow nod from Bloom as Eldora began leading them away from the school and crowd that had gathered.

"How come no one remembers anything about mom? Not even dad remembers and she's not in any pictures he has?" Roxy asked Eldora as they walked into the woods towards the Field of Flowers, Bloom and Selina running off to get Bloom's parents and Roxy's dad at a motion from Eldora. They knew that Roxy would be safe with Eldora no matter what. The woman may be old but she could beat them in one on one combat any day of the week… unless Bloom lost control. Then Eldora didn't even _try_.

"A very cruel spell my dear. The ones that imprisoned her have locked away all sign of her ever being here in the human world… well all signs except for her greatest treasure and legacy." Eldora said smiling down at Roxy and hugging the twelve year old reassuringly. Truly the best legacy the woman could have left behind would be her daughter.

"A dark spell indeed, one that should not be allowed to remain. If you like I can summon two of my staff to help us lift the spell." Headmaster Ambrose offered with a frown as he followed the two females to a house built into and around the tree in the center of the flower field. There was a brief flash of fire before Bloom arrived with her parents, while a small swirl of flower petals signaled Selina's arrival with Roxy's dad. All three adults were shocked and a bit freaked out at the teleportation.

"The spell locking away the memories is a very strong one…I'd appreciate the aid of yourself and your teachers, sir." Eldora said although she was amused at her two eldest girls way of showing the parents their magic. Obviously the now freaking out adults didn't believe the two girls.

"Of course give me just a moment." Headmaster Ambrose said and he idly heard Eldora and the three younger girls explain what was going on to the three other adults who he could sense no magic from.

"You summoned me Headmaster?" Delia asked as the red clad Mistress of Fire appeared in a swirl of fire not unlike young Bloom's while a bunch of wasps gathering showed the arrival of Cyrus, the Master of Myths.

Delia was a woman of medium tall height with hair that looks like fire styled straight up on her head, and her blood red eyes matched her lips and set off her tanned skin wonderfully. She was wearing a long blood red dress that went from under her chin to the floor and obscured her neck, feet, and legs from view as it spread out in trails at her feet, most of the dress being blood red but there were some lighter parts at the sleeves, waist, and bottom of the dress that made it look like real fire. She had on a simple pair of gold earrings in her ears, and a golden choker like necklace around her throat. In her hand was what seemed to be a wooden wand with a glowing orange-red orb secured to the end of it.

"You need me for something?" Cyrus asked much ruder than Delia had as he glowered around the area. Annoyed at being pulled away from his own research and studies.

Cyrus was a tall, bald man with lightly tanned skin wearing a high collared gold dress with blue trim and the clasps being done in a bronze color that covered his neck and nearly obscured the blue shoes on his feet. He was frowning heavily, and it seemed like he stayed that way a lot, as he held a small metal treated staff that looked like it was spun around as it was forged, and had a golden cap on one end, and a small golden spear like tip on the other.

"There has been a very powerful very dark spell cast upon this area, locking away the memories of one woman to make it seem as if she did not exist at all. You both are the best of the professors at breaking through enchantments so I asked for both of you to aid us in removing this spell." Headmaster Ambrose said making Cyrus scoff while Delia frowned slightly at the mention of the spell. That must be a very powerful spell indeed and very cruel.

"But who would lock away the memories of this woman and for what reason?" Delia asked as she glanced at the younger girls, obviously the students Headmaster Ambrose had gone to try and enroll.

"The woman who was forgotten is a powerful magical who had come to the human realm of Earth and was going to stay before she was attacked by what seems to be Four dark Wizards that imprisoned her and all those like her except for one." Eldora said stepping forward and placing a hand on Roxy's head, giving the youngest girl a warm smile.

"Roxy here was too young for them to notice her powers, which is what had saved her. Young Bloom is from another world and therefor they did not register her as a target… and Selina's own powers were awakened by her being in close proximity to Bloom, Roxy, myself, and even this field which has several very powerful legends that fuel its own magic. The Wizards did not come for Selina because she awakened her powers after they believed they had won and therefore they were not paying attention when her own abilities awoke." Eldora said smiling at each of the girls in turn as she spoke about them.

"And who are you?" Cyrus asked slightly interested but mostly being rude about it, making Bloom narrow her eyes at him while Eldora tensed and rose to her full height as she glared him down.

"I am Eldora, the Mistress of legends and myths, owner and chosen wielder of the Legendarium, as well as the master of this field and home. Who are you?" Eldora said making Cyrus blink slightly for a moment while Selina snickered. It was always fun to watch prim and proper Eldora go all royal snide on some idiot that annoyed her.

"I am Delia Falmea, the Mistress of Flames and lead professor in the School of Fire at Ravenswood Academy for Wizards. I oversee all pyromancer students and am the leader of the Fire Tower." Delia said nodding in greeting to those assembled, her attention being mainly drawn to the red head.

"Cyrus Drake, master of Myths and lead professor of the Myths at Ravenswood. I oversee what few Conjurors that are actually competent and also lead the Myth Tower." Cyrus said mostly on habit and earning an intrigued look from Eldora and Selina while Bloom looked curious.

"Pleasure. Now shall we go about freeing the memories of young Roxy's mother before the four of us go to free her from her imprisonment?" Eldora asked earning a curious look from Headmaster Ambrose who had a thought pop into his mind at that. It was an idea that would benefit everyone.

"Why don't you allow us to accompany you? We can use this as a bit of a training exercise to see which of our schools you three would best fit into should you enroll." Headmaster Ambrose said making Eldora raise an eyebrow and look at Bloom.

"Bloom report?" Eldora asked earning each of the new comers a long look from the red head as her eyes flashed briefly again. Only this time Ambrose was better prepared and got a good look at the girls golden eyes and he could feel that presence again. A very powerful, very old presence that was coming from the red head.

"He's being sincere, he also wants to see just what we're capable of and how advanced we are with our powers." Bloom said nodding at Ambrose before looking at the other two, her eyes still flashing gold every so often but changing back to blue before anyone else could notice.

"She is roughly in her early twenties, ambidextrous but usually uses her left hand, physique suggests that while she is capable of close range combat she prefers mid to long range combat with a specialty for wearing down her enemies with attacks that leave lasting damage, has a temper but usually keeps it under wraps largely due to her fire powers being explosive if she doesn't." Bloom said looking at Delia who looked surprised at the dissection of her person by the younger girl who didn't know her at all and yet read her so easily.

"He is in his late thirties, right handed, has a nasty temper that often frays, does not like people who don't know what they're doing, gets annoyed easily by beginner or stupid questions, can use his staff as a mêlée weapon but he prefers to let others do the dirty work for him, and believes that he is always right about his subject." Bloom said motioning to Cyrus who looked surprised and a bit alarmed at how easily she could read him. The only ones who had been able to do so before were his brother and the Headmaster himself.  
"Are they honest about helping us?" Selina asked making the red head give them another long stare before slowly nodding, her eyes flashing for less than a second this time.

"The Headmaster is, the lady is also willing to help, the man is just following their lead." Bloom said making the other three magical earth raised females nod. The magicless ones were just staring in shock and disbelief as they looked at the people around them.

"First is the Spell, then the imprisonment." Eldora said decisively as she began to focus her magic, earning Drake's attention for how pure the myth energy felt.

"Let's break that spell." Headmaster Ambrose said in agreement as the four older magic users began to get in a circle and focus their magic together.

"Girls you join in as well. The added power will make this easier while Roxy's relation to her mother will ensure that the spell takes hold." Eldora instructed the teens who quickly joined the group. Roxy was holding Eldora's hand and Delia's, Selina was in between Eldora and Headmaster Ambrose, and Bloom looked downright bored from in between Delia and the surprised Cyrus. He wasn't expecting any of the girls to take his hand apparently.

For a minute the girls focused and added their magic to the adults, Bloom's magic making all of the adults aside from Eldora gasp and Delia to nearly collapse. Finally there was a flash of magic that spread out and earned a gasp from Roxy's dad.

"Ugh did it work?" Selina asked shaking her head of the slight fuzziness as they dropped hands, her magical energy being greatly depleted.

"You okay there lady?" Bloom asked holding Delia up a bit with Roxy on her other side looking worried. Roxy felt a large drain on her magic but Bloom was unbothered by the amount of magic she had used, which had easily dwarfed the others.

"I am…fine…the amount of raw fire magic you possess just startled me a bit is all." Delia said standing on her own while Roxy's dad held a picture in his hands looking shocked.

"It worked." Klaus said softly as he stared down at the picture, causing Roxy to look at him and walk over curiously.

"Hey isn't that the picture from when I was born? It's different now." Roxy said looking at the picture from beside her dad.

"Before the spell was lifted it showed me holding you in the hospital nursery…Roxy…this is the first time you've seen her that you remember." Klaus said smiling softly down at his daughter who stared at the picture amazed.

Everyone was respectfully quiet as the pink haired twelve year old stared at the picture of the woman holding her the day she was born.

"Roxy this lady right here is my wife and your mother. Her name is Morgana."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was roughly two hours later and right now the team of magicals and Klaus were at Tir Na Nog where Roxy had just put the white circle, which they had quickly retrieved from the ranch, into the lock and set the fairies free. All three Wizards were impressed with the three girls strength and teamwork, not that Cyrus would ever admit to it, as they watched the majestic doors open.

"Thank you for freeing us. Warriors on your knee." A woman with long brown hair wearing a green dress said as she walked out in front of the palace with at least a dozen other women of various ages behind her.

"My queen there are males and a human!" A teenaged looking girl with dark blue hair and grey eyes said glaring hatefully at the three males of the group even while the others got down and kneeled before the group without hesitation.

"You dare defy our queen Nebula!?" A blond haired girl in her late teens or early twenties said shooting back up to her feet and narrowing her eyes with the air around her becoming frosty as she glared darkly at the other girl, frost spreading along the ground at her feet.

"It's okay they don't need to kneel before us. We didn't come here because we actually cared about you guys. We just came here for Roxy's sake." Bloom said waving it off since she seemed to be the leader of the Earth Raised teens, placing a hand on Roxy's shoulder as the youngest of the three stared at the apparent queen shocked and a bit shy. It… was the same woman in her dad's picture.

"I always knew you were an angel Morgana but now you've got the wings to prove it." Klaus said from the back of the group with a grin on his face, causing the other fairies to shoot up and summon magic with scowls on their faces while Bloom and Selina snickered along with Delia. Ambrose gave a snort of amusement and Cyrus just smirked a bit alongside Eldora.

"Dad…" Roxy whined in embarrassment, hand over her face and therefore not seeing Morgana's head snap over to Klaus and her eyes widen in shock at the sight of him.

"How dare you speak to our queen in such a –" The blond haired young woman with the blue hoodie on was summoning her magic to her hands, her face set into a furious snarl as she glared at Klaus while the very air around her began to freeze.

"It's alright Aurora…if any have a right to speak to me freely…it is him." Morgana said snapping out of her shock and quickly placating her loyal, to the extreme at times, fairies in order to avoid a full scale war.

"I didn't think you'd remember me. I…I wasn't aware that the Wizards spell was broken." Morgana said softly as she stepped towards Klaus who gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I did forget for the longest time but thanks to these nice people…well the spell was broken about an hour or two ago and we came to free you immediately." Klaus said motioning to Eldora and the Spiral teachers before smiling over at the teens.

"Klaus." Morgana said a smile growing on her face and making the Earth Fairies look confused before turning shocked and alarmed when their queen sprinted over to the human man and jumped up a bit onto him as her fairy form faded out mid-sprint. She looked like your average human woman without the long green dress and the giant wings, even though she still had the crown on her head.

"I missed you too Morgana." Klaus said grabbing Morgana around the waist with a small laugh before they shared a long loving kiss that had the Earth Fairies gaping in disbelief and shock while Selina let out a wolf whistle and Roxy blushed brightly.

"But I think there's someone who's missed you more." Klaus said turning Morgana around towards the teens after he set her back on her feet but kept his arms around her.

"Roxy." Morgana breathed out staring at her daughter amazed and earning a shy smile from the pink haired preteen. Seeing the girl in her dreams never prepared her for seeing her beautiful baby face to face in real life for the first time in over ten years. She had grown so much.

"Hi." Roxy said waving shyly to her mother, causing Bloom to snicker a bit and Selina snorted.

"I'd thought you'd run to hug her." Selina said looking at the youngest of the three amused and a bit confused. Roxy had been looking forward to meeting her mother so much.

"I would if my legs didn't feel like jelly made of lead." Roxy said in an almost whisper making Bloom sigh in fond amusement while Selina began snickering. It was her first time meeting her mother in over ten years, the first time she could _remember_ meeting the woman, of course she would be nervous.

"Alright. Come on half pint, let's get you over there before she thinks you hate her." Bloom said bodily picking Roxy up and earning a squeak from the animal tamer that was being held like an animal.

"Bloom I can walk!" Roxy protested, squirming as the bigger girl held her up by her armpits like a puppy and carried her over to her parents. Delia was trying to smother her laughter with her hand, Eldora was chuckling into her own hand, and Selina wasn't even _trying_ not to laugh and neither was Ambrose. Cyrus was just smirking a bit but he looked a bit distant as well. As if he was remembering something from a long time ago.

"Yeah you were doing _such_ a great job of it on your own." Bloom said sarcastically as she stopped just in front of the slightly amused Morgana and the outright laughing Klaus. It was just like Bloom to do something like this.

"Here I think this one belongs to you both." Bloom said dropping the preteen into Morgana's arms, earning a small yelp from the youngest.

"Yes she does." Morgana said smiling warmly as she held Roxy close, kissing her daughters forehead as she set the girl on her feet.

"Hi mama." Roxy said shyly as she tentatively hugged her mother back, earning an even tighter hug and bigger smile from her mother.

"Hello my little princess." Morgana murmured as she held her daughter for the first time since the girl was a baby.

"Let me get a good look at you. You were just a baby when the Wizards caught me and now… here you are already twelve years old." Morgana said pulling back to look at her daughter who smiled shyly under her mothers gaze.

"Twelve years old and already a trouble magnet." Selina said snickering and earning an indignant noise from the Earth Princess who turned to glare at her 'sister'.

"I'm not the trouble magnet! Bloom is! I'm the one whose trying to keep you idiots in one piece half of the time." Roxy said glaring at Selina who shrugged it off a bit while Bloom frowned at her sisters.

"I'm not a trouble magnet." Bloom said earning a snort from Roxy, Selina, Klaus _and_ Eldora.

"Sis we became friends because that Mitzi girl followed you to the playground and was trying to bully you before she saw you were ignoring her and began bullying me instead, which caused you to give her a black eye." Selina said giving Bloom a flat look, that was actually pretty tame for Bloom.

"Need I remind you that you two stumbled upon my meadow while being chased by a bear that I had to save _from_ Bloom when her magic nearly roasted the poor thing alive? Although to be fair, it was self-defense." Eldora said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Bloom who scowled, the scar the bear left on her back still irritated her sometimes especially when she was growing.

"Not to mention how we met. I was playing at the park, dad was getting some ice cream, and this creepy pedophile that was following _you_ decided he wants to nab _me_. He would have too if you hadn't had seen him grab me, and then decide to slam into the back of his knees and light him on fire. All this while grabbing me like I'm a doll and proclaiming that I was _yours_ and he couldn't have me. Note this was back when you were _seven_." Roxy said looking decidedly unimpressed while Selina snickered at that, hard. Ah that was a fun day.

"I remember that! She almost literally held you the entire day and _growled_ anytime someone not one of us four got near you, while saying that you were a small animal that needs protecting." Selina said breaking out laughing and making Klaus snicker a bit as well. He had been confused and alarmed at first but after he got to know the girls better he was incredibly fond of them.

"Honestly you two come over enough times and stay with Roxy so much that I have _literally_ turned two of the guest rooms into your own rooms for when you stay over. To tell the truth Morgana it's more like we have three daughters now instead of just one." Klaus said glancing down at his wife who still had her arms wrapped around Roxy almost possessively.

"Then I'm more than happy to get to know the two our daughter has adopted as her sisters but first… Warriors!" Morgana said smiling at the teens before turning and speaking sternly to the fairies who jumped and stood at attention immediately.

"As you can see there is much I have to tell you. First off… this is my _husband_ Klaus. I understand marrying humans, and especially males, is something nearly unheard of for our people but he is the one I chose to stand by my side for the rest of our lives, just as I will stand by his." Morgana said smiling as she tilted her head back to smile up at Klaus, earning a kiss to the cheek from the taller man while the Fairies looked shocked and murmured to themselves about this.

"Second… as you can no doubt tell by now… my marriage to Klaus came with a blessing… this beautiful little one in my arms is our daughter Roxy, the _Princess_ of our people. Sweetheart these are the warriors, they may look mean or stern but they're actually very nice to family, especially to those deemed as children by our ways." Morgana said making the stunned fairies quickly kneel to their princess who looked way out of her comfort zone at this.

"Um hi? Nice to meet you?" Roxy asked more than said, looking to Bloom for guidance out of habit as she gave a shy wave.

"You just find out that you're an honest to the dragon magic princess… and the first thing you say is nonce to meet you? Half pint you're hilarious!" Selina said near cackling with laughter and earning a blush and glare from Roxy while Bloom looked amused as well.

"Oh shut _up_ Selina or I swear I'll turn your favorite snake into a fluffy bunny rabbit!" Roxy said glaring at her 'sister' who stuck her tongue out making Bloom sigh. Everyone watched as the green and pink haired teens descended into bickering with each other while Eldora looked amused and Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright you two cut it out!" Bloom shot a blast of fire in between the two females, stopping their bickering immediately after about two minutes.

"Roxy you know Selina just wants to get a rise out of you. Stop falling for it. Selina…for dragons sake Roxy is _twelve_ , you're _sixteen,_ act your age not your shoe size and stop baiting her." Bloom scolded the two who looked sheepish at that and exchanged apologies.

"I can tell who the leader of their trio is." Morgana said amused to her husband although everyone heard it as she watched the three interacting. They truly were like sisters. She had three daughters now… and she didn't mind a bit. She always wanted a large family after all.

"Yeah. Bloom is the strongest and the oldest by about a month…she's also incredibly possessive and protective of what she deems as hers. It's funnier than comedy tv at times." Klaus said snickering as he looked at Bloom who had ruffled Roxy's hair again which earned an animal like whine from the girl.

"I can sense an amazing amount of power from all three of them…but you're right in saying that Bloom's is the strongest." Morgana said making Klaus blink for a second as he looked at his wife. Oh she was talking about their magic.

"Oh I didn't mean her magic…I didn't even remember about any of that until two hours ago remember? I meant she's literally the strongest of the three physically." Klaus said causing Morgana to look at him confused for a second before looking back at Roxy when she heard a peal of laughter.

"Show off!" Selina called laughing as Bloom hoisted her and Roxy both up on one arm looking bored with their weight on the single rather thin limb.

"How much can you carry?" Delia asked staring at the almost tiny red head in disbelief and earning a snicker from Selina and Roxy both. Neither of the girls were heavy but they must have been at least a hundred pounds, which meant Bloom was lifting two hundred pounds on one arm and looking bored!

"I've seen her pick up a full grown man and toss him more than ten feet away with one hand…back when she was ten." Roxy said making Selina snort slightly.

Everyone stared at the slim red head in disbelief at Selina's next words.

"Oh that was nothing baby sis. Bloom was able to pick up a cop car with one hand, cops still in it, by the time she turned eight. I think you were unconscious when she did that though."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Welcome to our school and our world. Traditionally when enrolling our students chose a new name for themselves unless they come from a family of wizards. Most keep their first names but change their last." Ambrose said showing the three teens and their guardians around the golem tower to find Mr. Lincoln for registration forms. He was supposed to be waiting here for Ambrose to get back to be ready in case the girls accepted.

Roxy and Bloom's parents had insisted upon seeing the school and world their daughters were invited to, and Eldora had tagged along to see Cyrus's Myth School and Tower since he seemed so proud of it. Well she was slightly interested in checking the school and world for Selina's sake but she _knew_ the girls. Better than their parents did at times.

No matter where they went Bloom would protect her 'sisters' from everything. The girl was as protective of what she deemed as hers as a dragon.

"Well it seems like a nice place and aside from magic training I don't see any way for the girls to get in more trouble here than back on Ea…" Mike stopped when there was a sudden blast of lightning and rain around just the top of the tower. At that Mike looked sheepish since it really wasn't normal, and now he was getting glares for jinxing it.

"May I or shall one of you?" Morgana looked at Eldora and Vanessa who looked as equally unimpressed as she did.

"All together I think." Vanessa said giving them permission and earning nods from the other two as all three grown women from Earth reached over and smacked Mike upside the head.

"Ouch he got it from all three of them." Roxy said with a wince of sympathy while Selina snickered heavily alongside Cyrus and Delia. Bloom however was following Ambrose into the tower to check on the disturbance and quickly found herself being ambushed by some dude name Malistaire's minions as Ambrose gave her a basic Fire spell deck and tried teaching her the basic rules for dueling in the Spiral.

"Really? You _really_ want to do this?" Bloom looked unbothered by the incoming fire magic and didn't even try to get out of the way as her sisters came crashing into the tower with the parents and teachers not far behind.

"Bloom!" Vanessa moved as if to rush to her daughters side only for Eldora to grab her and stop her just as the fire magic hit the grinning red head.

"Thanks for the fuel." Bloom said as the flames were sucked into her body and she was left glowing a slight red color but undamaged by the attack.

"What?" More than a few people were shocked at the unbothered red head who gave a vicious grin as she summoned flames to her hands, the cards just sitting in a holster on her upper arm.

"They call me a dragoness for a _reason_. Now let's see what _this_ does." Bloom said her eyes glowing red slightly as she raised her hands up to the sky and suddenly there were some flaming meteors falling onto the minions and one flying at Malistaire as well. The Master of Death Magic barely had time to shield the damage and knock most of the incoming flaming meteor back towards his minions due to his surprise.

"The meteor spell? But there was no symbol, she had no _training_ , she had no time to power it up and she didn't even use a card!" Delia was as shocked as anyone else while Roxy and Selina dove into the fray beside their sister, Roxy summoning an electric shark and Selina calling forth a Cyclops to finish knocking the minions about like pinballs.

"Amazing. No training in our ways and no spell symbols or cards… and yet they performed some of the harder to master spells as if they were toys!" Delia said staring amazed at the three earth raised girls who were handing the minions their own hides, without even breaking sweats. Bloom struck the final blow by literally grabbing the attacking minion by its hand, bodily lifting it and then throwing it into the other minion which had them both disappearing finally in large plumes of smoke.

"You guys wanna take on our sister you take on us too! And be glad we joined in!" Selina shouted at Malistaire who was staring amazed at the three girls who had defeated his minions with such ease.

"Yeah the Dragoness here really has no clue how to hold back unless it puts one of the people she deems as hers in danger." Roxy said shaking her head fondly in amused exasperation as she watched her eldest sister cackle like a loon at the fires and fighting since Malistaire had summoned more minions to buy some time to escape. He had to make plans for their unnatural strength and the red heads immunity to fire. He had never heard of nor seen such magic before!

"And if anyone dares to threaten what's mine I'll go full on dragoness on your ass." Bloom said with a cackle while Eldora sighed slightly, far too used to the girls antics.

"Bloom language!" Eldora chided from the sidelines where she had already summoned some Lost Souls to surround the group protectively while Morgana was in her Fairy Form much to the Teachers disbelief since it looked like Malistaire might go after them to distract the girls. Aurora who had come along as the Royal Guard during the trip, was also in her Fairy form and had ice creeping along the tower walls.

"English!" Bloom shouted back without even thinking about it, making her sisters snicker.

"Brat!" Eldora shouted at the red head although she seemed more amused than anything as she summoned even more Lost Souls when one of the minions tried firing a blast at them. One of the Lost Souls had taken the blow before it could hit some of the powerless humans and Morgana and Aurora retaliated as the launched a large blast of lightning and ice at the minion which made it vanish in smoke as it was defeated.

"One of yours!" Bloom called with a snicker as Malistaire vanished claiming that he had what he came for but those who knew him knew that look on his face. He was interested in the three strange and powerful girls and possibly Morgana, Aurora and Eldora as well.

"Wonderful. My psychopath brother is interested in you three now." Professor Drake said sarcastically and making the three teens pause their little victory dance and look at him Roxy still hanging upside down from Bloom's arm like a possum much to their silent amusement.

"The creep is your brother?" Selina asked bluntly and earning a small smack to the arm from Roxy. Cyrus frowned but nodded slightly to answer the question.

"Ouch poor luck. Sis may be a pyromaniac but-"

"I'm not a Pyro!" Bloom cut Selina off glaring at her sister who grinned at her.

"Sis you set _yourself_ on fire. Yes you're a pyromaniac." Roxy deadpanned to her eldest sister, if only because she was about three weeks older than Selina.

"Traitors." Bloom sulked as Roxy dropped from her arm while Ambrose cleared his throat and smiled at the girls.

"I must congratulate you girls on such impressive dueling for your first time doing so in our world, especially against a crafty wizard like Malistaire." Ambrose said smiling proudly at the girls before he turned serious as he looked at Bloom who studied him for a moment before smirking.

"However Miss Bloom you're rather insane levels of strength, both magical and physical, is cause for concern. If you were to use that magic and amount of raw power against another student in a duel, then you could hurt them badly. I must insist that if you are to stay here for studies then you should wear magical limiters and magical weights to bring your powers to bear."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"As long as Roxy stays with her sisters then I don't see any reason she can't attend school here… but if I may, I'd like one of my warriors to stay here as well to be bodyguard for her?" Morgana asked looking at Ambrose as the adults stood with their respective children in the headmasters office. Well Morgana, Klaus, and Eldora did. Mike and Vanessa had left back for Earth after all the excitement and let Eldora and Morgana make the decision for Bloom.

"Given the fact that she's royalty, I'm sure we can allow at least one guard. The best method would have one of your warriors pretend to be a student that would stay at the same home as Roxy." Ambrose said making the Queen nod slowly in agreement. That would make sense.

"So one of my younger but stronger warriors would be best… Aurora you _are_ one of my strongest but youngest warriors. Do you mind staying here to guard Roxy?" Morgana asked looking at the blond haired young woman who was only about eighteen or nineteen and standing next to the door just in case.

"Of course my Queen. I would be happy to stay and protect the princess." Aurora said bowing to her queen while Ambrose looked at the woman in the hoodie.

"Very well. Which school would you attend and what would you like your name to be?" Ambrose asked preparing another registration form and beginning to fill what he could.

"I am an Ice Fairy. Aurora is my name." Aurora said bluntly and making Morgana sweat drop at the answer. She should have expected the blond haired fairy to say something like that.

"What would you like your last name to be?" Ambrose asked making Aurora blink slightly at the question.

"Why do the students change their last names anyways?" Mike asked looking at the headmaster who gave a sad smile.

"Most students end up making some enemies from amongst the other Elemental Schools here, or from schools on the other worlds. Changing their last names keeps any bitter or less morally inclined wizards from trying to go after their family in case they find the students home world." Ambrose said making Morgana nod in understanding at that. It made sense to her.

"Most students chose names reflecting their powers in some way, for example one of my students has the name Ash Embers. Embers like the embers of a flame and Ash from the ashes remaining after a fire. I know of a student in the Death School whose name is Delilah _Gravehand_. I don't think that one needs clarifying." Delia said making the three teens look at each other.

"So everyone choses names based on their powers?" Roxy asked looking at the teacher who shook her head in the negative.

"Not all of them but most do. One of my more competent Myth students has the name Ashley _Thunder_ hand but she is a Myth major and a minor in… well most schools actually. She's trying to learn at least a few spells from each school last I heard." Cyrus said frowning as he thought about it. He would never admit it but he was a bit concerned that the girl was overworking herself.

He didn't want to lose one of his more competent students because she stretched herself too thin.

"Some of the students pick names at random and others because they think it sounds cool… sometimes literally." Delia said shirking slightly as she recalled one Ice student in particular.

"Although some of the names they come up with do go over the top or just plain ridiculous. I believe one of the Life students picked the name Thorn RoseQueen once." Cyrus said causing Selina to snicker while Delia smirked a bit. She remembered that student.

"It probably would have been fine… if that girl didn't act like she deserved everything on a silver platter. Last I heard she got angry because she kept losing in the duel arena and transferred to Wysteria." Delia said making Ambrose nod, he had processed the paperwork after all and sent her to Headmistress Crisp.

"Then there are those who chose contradictory names. For example Belladonna Crisp. Belladonna, or deadly nightshade, is a plant name while Crisp could be considered fire based. For that matter Delilah Gravehand. Delilah being a plants, or Life school, name and Grave being a Death name." Ambrose said making the two teachers smirk at hearing the name of Pigswick Academy's Headmistress.

"So we can basically pick whatever name we want." Bloom summed up earning nods from the three teachers.

"As long as it's appropriate for a school." Ambrose agreed making the three teens think for a moment.

"Blizzardwalker." Aurora said making everyone look at her.

"My last name, Blizzardwalker. Considering my powers I thought it appropriate." Aurora said earning a small chuckle from Morgana, who was the only one who knew the name of Aurora's main power source.

"The fact that you can travel by Blizzard makes it even more fitting." Morgana said amused and making Aurora shrug slightly while Roxy turned to her parents.

"I can't think of anything good right now, and I don't trust those two with their sense of humor being what it is. Can you pick a last name?" Roxy asked looking at her parents who smiled while Morgana pulled her close.

"Of course sweetheart. How about Animalprincess? After all you _are_ a princess and you do get your powers from animals." Morgana asked smiling at her daughter who shrugged, not like she could come up with anything better.

"If you're trying to keep her safe from her position as a princess then maybe you should call her Animaltamer? It's what she does, alludes to her powers, and keeps anyone from guessing she might be actual royalty." Klaus offered making Morgana think about it but nod slowly. He had a good point in hiding the princess part. They were trying to protect Roxy after all.

"Since she'll be signed up as a Life major perhaps you should add something plant or healing based to her name instead?" Delia offered making the parents brain storm on it for a moment.

"Animalnurse?" Selina offered with a smirk, earning a snicker from Cyrus.

"Lionlife?" Bloom offered dryly earning a considering hum from Morgana.

"Treehugger?" Selina quipped earning a giggle from Roxy.

"No that's you and Eldora." Roxy said earning a snort from Bloom at the indignant noises from the two legend users.

"HealingAnimal." Eldora chimed in making Morgana look interested, Klaus seemed perfectly happy to let his wife decide.

"LifeBeast." Delia offered getting in on the fun and earning a small snicker from Roxy.

"Why not just call her MythicHealer instead since she can apparently use mythic beasts?" Cyrus offered sarcastically and earning an approving look from Morgana.

"It would also throw off everyone else due to her powers being mainly animals instead of straight up Myths or Life spells." Delia said blinking for a moment and earning a grin from Roxy while Cyrus looked surprised. He obviously hadn't expected them to take his suggestion seriously.

"MythicHealer it is! It's also very appropriate considering I patch up those two beasts whenever they do something stupid or crazy." Roxy said looking at Selina and Bloom pointedly and earning a smirk from Bloom and pout from Selina.

"I'll be SnakeLegend." Selina said still pouting but not backing down on the name even though it made Roxy giggle.

"Fitting. You said earlier that there was a student who minored in most Schools of magic. How do you chose a School to minor in?" Bloom asked earning surprised looks from everyone.

"Well if the teachers believe that you can handle the lessons or spells, then they will give you what many call training points. These training points can be given to a teacher of a different Magic School in order to sit in on a lesson involving a spell. These points can also be earned by doing tasks for others such as teachers or shop owners. However most of these points come from 'leveling up' as one student described it a certain amount. Once you are deemed strong enough to handle an additional spell not from your major then the points update automatically to your spell books that I will be giving you in just a moment. For spells of your Major you just need to be a certain strength to prove you can handle the spell, no points required." Ambrose explained earning a nod of understanding from Bloom. That made sense actually.

"What is your last name going to be Bloom?" Roxy asked her sister who didn't even think about it.

"DragonFlame. Something about it just… feels right." Bloom said earning an intrigued look from Aurora and Morgana but no-one else thought anything of it.

"Very well. Here are your spell books girls." Ambrose said handing each of the four new students a spell book. Roxy immediately began flipping through the tabs to check it out.

"Self updating map of the area we're in, list of assignments we've accepted, place to change out the cards in our decks, information on our equipment and pets, definitely getting a pet later, a crafting guide, a badges page, and a page on our stats." Roxy listed off as she flipped through the book rapidly, Aurora idly browsing hers as well while Selena and Bloom just listened to what Roxy described.

"Keep these books on you at all times. They provide you with most everything you need, and also work as the key to you student dorm, or your home when you get one." Ambrose said even while sending a message to the armorsmith for a pair of magical limiters and discreet weights.

"Your limiters will be here in just a moment Miss Bloom. Please wait until they arrive before you and your sisters leave this room." Ambrose said looking at Bloom who gave an uninterested look and shrugged, leaning against the wall beside Aurora.

"Once you have your limiters in place I'll show you to the student dorm so that you girls can move your things into it." Delia said making Bloom frown slightly.

"You mentioned a home. Is there any way we can get one and I can share it with my sisters and Aurora?" Bloom asked looking at Ambrose who thought for a moment about it.

"You can save up gold and buy one from the house shop or you can get a special one from the crown shop, although those are more expensive. After buying a home you just add those you are allowing unlimited access to, to the wards." Ambrose admitted making Bloom hum slightly before opening a small portal beside her and reaching in. Withdrawing four pure gold bars, Bloom looked at the shocked teachers and Morgana and raised an eyebrow.

"This enough for two homes?" Bloom asked as everyone except Eldora and her sisters gapped at her.

"And to fully furnish them both with more than enough left over. How?" Ambrose gapped at the girl who didn't look bothered by the amount of money she had just pulled out of nowhere.

"Roxy's not the only princess of our group. My planet was frozen in time and/or completely frozen though with me being the only known survivor. Naturally I would use my trust fund from that planet to buy a home or two for me and my sisters. This is just a piece of my trust fund from when I was a newborn." Bloom said shrugging while everyone stared at her shocked.

"Why two homes?" Delia asked staring shocked at the now confirmed princess.

"One that fits Selina's darker nature, and the other… well Roxy's a princess so naturally she needs her own castle. I'll go back and forth between the two." Bloom said shrugging slightly and earning thankful looks from her sisters.

"You wanted these headmaster?" A broad man wearing an armor of sorts asked entering the room, holding two rolls of bandages it seemed.

"Ah perfect timing. Yes, this young lady here has amazing amounts of magic and physical strength, enough so that she could accidentally endanger other students if it's not in check." Ambrose said making the armorsmith blink at the rather normal looking girl the headmaster had motioned to.

"Just wrap these around your body and it'll limit your magic and might. For the physical strength it'll use your magic to increase the weight every time you get too used to it." The armorsmith said handing the bandages to Bloom who smirked as she began to wrap them around her legs.

"Anywhere I can put these on in private? …I'll probably need Selina's or Roxy's help to put these up around my back and stomach." Bloom asked looking up at the others and being motioned to a door on the other side of the room where her sisters followed her without hesitation.

"You seem amused by this?" Selina asked as she helped wrap the bandages around her sisters stomach and chest.

"They obviously don't know that magic is like a muscle. If you use it while under strain then it breaks down and tears." Bloom began with a smirk.

"And that's a good thing?" Roxy asked in disbelief.

"See… thing is… they heal and grow even stronger. By giving me the weights that puts me under strain and breaks down my muscles…he's allowing them to heal and build back up even stronger." Bloom said making her sisters gape in disbelief. Selina was the one to say something that had both of the girls torn between amused and horrified.

"He's essentially helping you get even stronger without doing anything more than walking down the street!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"This is the Darkmoor Manor that you purchased, just push this little area in your spell book and you'll be teleported here automatically. Since Bloom is the legal owner she has to add you three to the wards so that you can teleport here as well. As it is, these three and myself are only able to be here because you agreed to a 'tour' of the Manor." Dalia said taking the four teens to the two homes that Bloom had purchased. After they had gotten a bit comfortable with their new homes away from Earth she would take them to the main School buildings and let them meet the rest of the teachers. Headmaster Ambrose was too busy to give the tours and was busy speaking with Klaus and Morgana about the rest of the details of the girls enrollment, Cyrus usually had too bad of a temper but right now he was showing Eldora to the Myth tower since the elder woman seemed so interested in it, and since today was technically a teacher work day that meant that the rest of the teachers were busy with lesson plans or doing personal things which left her as the only one available for the tour.

Not that she minded at all, the girls were fun to be around and something about them all intrigued her. Although most of her attention was held by the red haired budding Flame Mistress.

Bloom had gotten her bandage wrap limiters styled around her body in a vaguely dress like form. They covered her from just above her knees, under her cloths, and then continued upwards to wrap around each of her arms to about her mid-elbow as well as cover her collar bone. It truly did look like she was wearing a dress by the way the wrapping was styled, and the tank top and skirt combo she had put on over it only helped disguise what the limiters really were.

"Dibs!" Selina said beaming brightly at the dark and gloomy manor that Bloom had gotten, you could almost literally see stars in her eyes as she fell in love with it at first sight.

"I thought you'd like this." Bloom said glancing at her slightly younger sister amused and fond as the green haired girl took off to explore the creepy manor and even the graveyard that came with a dueling arena.

"You can buy furniture and all later on from the shops and decorate your homes to your liking." Dalia said watching amused as the green haired girl took off and explored with childish glee and a grin on her face.

"It's nice and cool here. I may want to stay for a while as well." Aurora said feeling the crisp and cool breeze against her bare legs and nipping at her face despite her hoodie being up like always. Of course to Roxy and Selina it felt cold, Aurora felt comfortable with the temperature and both Dalia and Bloom had enough internal heat to keep them both completely warm despite Bloom being in a simple tank top and skirt. Bloom glanced at Roxy who was shivering and then summoned of the red head's rarely used jackets to drape over the smaller girl who smiled at her gratefully as she pulled it closer and wore it properly. Dalia smiled at the action and inwardly cooed a bit at how cute Roxy looked wearing the too large black jacket.

"Plenty of rooms. We can each have one and if you use it good for you, if you don't that's fine too. We'll go shopping for beds and furniture and all later." Bloom said shrugging slightly as Dalia walked her through how to add or remove people from the wards around her Homes.

"First you'll need to introduce yourselves to the teachers and then you'll have time to go to the shops and explore Wizard City a bit." Dalia said as Bloom added Aurora, Selina, and Roxy to the wards without hesitation.

"We have one more home to explore so we should round up Ms. SnakeLegend." Dalia said watching amused as the green haired girl popped out of a nearby grave, scaring the bejezzus out of Roxy when she did so.

The amount of curses that came from the pink haired girl's lips had Aurora and Dalia staring shocked while Selina busted out laughing and Bloom grinned slightly.

"You've been around Bloom when she's mad too much. You've picked up some of her curses." Selina choked out from her spot rolling on the cold and slightly wet grass.

"Guilty." Bloom said smirking proudly at just what all Roxy had spewed at being scared like that.

"She can out swear most of the warriors. Queen Morgana is _not_ going to be happy." Aurora said sighing slightly and looking a bit upset about this.

"Eh it's fine. This happened before we met you all so not your fault… beside it's not like anyone can actually stop Bloom from cursing." Selina said as she finally stopped laughing enough to stand up and shivered a bit when she realized how cold and bitter the constant wind was. Bloom rolled her eyes and summoned another jacket to toss over the green haired girl who grinned and wore it like a cape. The jacket fit her much better than the other one did Roxy and it was obvious that this has happened before, possibly quite often.

"Now until you install transporters the only way for you all to get to the second home is by activating the spell in your book again which will take you to the next home you have listed, in this case the Fantasy Palace." Dalia said making Bloom raise an eyebrow.

"Transporter?" Bloom questioned making Dalia nod.

"Yes a sort of gateway, I suppose you could call it, that links one home to another. You set the receiving end at one home, then the transporter itself at another home and then they're connected. You can buy them at the Crown Shop but I heard that recently you can receive one as a gift for completing a certain amount of assignments for one of the people at the school. Something about Pekrom readings or something? I'm not sure really." Dalia said shrugging slightly at the looks they were giving her, she honestly only heard a few students talking about it and she remembered someone approaching her about it one day but she had been busy teaching one of the students how to make a shield and hadn't paid much attention to the man.

"However since we're on a tour of sorts I can take us to the Palace so hang on just a second and I'll get us right over there." Dalia said snapping out of her thoughts and noticing that while she had been thinking Bloom had learned how to access the portable Crown Shop and had bought a green transporter and a black one.

"Woah this place is huge!" Roxy said wide eyed at the sight of the palace in front of them, complete with moat and courtyard and even a bridge!

"Come on Aurora let's go explore!" Roxy said rushing off after grabbing Aurora's hand to tug her along.

"Huh a bit too bright for my tastes but there's plenty of room for all sorts of plants, heck you could probably fit several other houses just on the land around here!" Selina said shocked and making Bloom glance up at an isolated little island that was floating above them.

"Well if I ever want to sleep out in the sun I know where I'm staying." Bloom said simply as she added Aurora, Roxy, and Selina to the wards before going and putting in the green transporter near the bridge, before walking into the castle with Selina and Dalia right behind her as she added in the receiver for the black one.

"Yes and due to the magic around here it is sunny and clear weather all year around. Of course it can still get dark at night time but it doesn't rain or have any snow storms and the weather stays consistent. It would take very powerful magic to affect the weather of a home, which is also why the Darkmoor Manor stays dark and cold all year around." Dalia explained as Bloom walked up a ramp and into what appeared to be the main hall. Looking around curiously, Bloom went up one of the ramps and out the door that led them back outside into a walkway that ended at a small guard tower like area where there was what the girls now knew to be a pre-set transporter in one corner.

Stepping on the transporter, Bloom found herself on the isolated island with Selina and Dalia quickly joining her.

"There's magic around the island to keep anyone from falling off by accident." Dalia quickly said when Bloom got a little too close to the edge for her comfort.

"Dibs." Bloom said looking straight at Selina who nodded slightly as Bloom laid down on the grass by the lone tree of the island and closing her eyes just as Roxy and Aurora joined them.

"Bloom did you see the secret passageways?" Roxy asked bouncing up to the eldest of the trio who cracked open one eye and shook her head in the negative.

"We should all pick out rooms! Which one do you want Bloom?" Roxy asked bouncing excitedly like a little bunny as she looked at her elder sister.

"Dibs. You can all have any room you want… but I'm calling dibs on this island." Bloom said unbothered and making Roxy stop bouncing and look around the little island.

"Perfect spot for you to sleep out in the sun. Do you want any blankets for if it gets cold?" Roxy asked since she hadn't been there earlier when Dalia explained about the temperature of homes and the magic around them.

"I'm fine. I'll set up some more transporters here. That way if either of you need me you can come get me without having to go all over both homes to get to the transporters." Bloom said boredly purchasing four more transporters, all red, and setting up the receiving ends for two of them here.

"Here go set up the transporters wherever you want in either homes, then set up where you'd like me to show up in an emergency." Bloom said handing two transporters each to her two sisters, while also giving Selina the gateway part for the black one.

"Okay." Both sisters took off, Roxy to go find the perfect spot for her transporter in the castle and Selina going back to Darkmoor Manor to find the perfect hidden spot.

"Are you sure you'd want to stay out here instead of inside of the castle?" Aurora asked staring at the red head and making her nod.

"Yeah I don't get to stretch out often and I can't really sunbathe my scales as much as I'd like so this place is perfect." Bloom said making both of the two women left behind to look confused.

"Scales?" Dalia was the one to question it though and causing Bloom to yawn as she began to stretch and change greatly.

Where there had once been a five foot two tall 16 year old with flame red hair and brilliant blue eyes… there was now a large at least twenty foot long reptile with brilliant fire red scales and golden colored eyes with reptilian slits for pupils as she curled up on the island, basking in the sun like a cat.

Aurora and Dalia both gapped in disbelief and shock at the sight before them.

Aurora's words sounding so loud despite being said so softly in the dead silence.

"She…just turned into a dragon. I think I need to call Queen Morgana for another guard because I must be hallucinating."


	6. Chapter 6

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

After about two hours Morgana and Eldora arrived at the Fantasy Palace thanks to Aurora's invite, only to see Bloom still in dragon form while Roxy was currently a puppy and Selina a snake. Roxy was a 'golden lab' or rather a pink one with lavender eyes and was crawling all over Bloom who tolerated the puppy with amusement. Selina was a light green colored snake with dark eyes that was curled up in the sun beside Bloom's dragon form soaking up the rays happily, occasionally peeking one eye open and hissing when the puppy swiped at her playfully.

Nearby Dalia was gaping wide eyed and Aurora had to actually sit down looking like she was just told that the sky was truly purple and her powers were truly fire based.

"Not even your first day of school yet and you girls already broke not just Roxy's bodyguard but also one of the teachers…you're losing your touch girls." Eldora said amused while Morgana was frozen in place wide eyed as she stared at the three who looked at the two newcomers. Roxy, still in puppy form, bounded over happily and jumped up to tackle the two women.

"No." Eldora said sternly as she stopped Roxy from licking her cheek however Morgana didn't say it in time for Roxy to not lick her nose.

"Roxy?" Morgana asked staring at her daughter wide eyed and earning a sigh from Eldora.

"The girls are prodigies and since all three of their powers tend to have at least one animal source, with Roxy's being the most diverse, naturally they're able to turn into that animal at will. Bloom is a dragon obviously, Selina is a snake, and Roxy is able to turn into multiple forms but she tends to prefer being a puppy." Eldora explained to the queen who nodded slowly in understanding as she began to stand up, picking up Roxy so that she didn't fall.

"Well…at least you make a cute puppy." Morgana told her daughter who gave a happy bark and licked her nose again, her tail wagging a mile a minute. Selina gave a hiss of amusement as she slithered over and curled around Eldora's neck like a scarf while Bloom gave a small snort that emitted a puff of smoke.

"The only one out of the group of four who can't transform yet is Aurora… and I'm pretty sure the girls are going to try and train her in how to do it." Eldora said earning a bark and nod from Roxy while Selena gave an agreeing hiss. Bloom just ignored them and continued to sunbathe peacefully. It wasn't often she got to stretch out in her dragon form and sunbathe. The warm sun rays felt nice on her scales.

"Shall…Shall we get on with the tour?" Dalia asked slowly after she managed to regain her wits. Bloom gave a small huff of smoke as she peaked one eye open and then began to shrink down in to her human form.

"I reserve the right to come back and sunbathe my scales as soon as we're done unless I find something interesting." Bloom said giving them an annoyed look as she fixed her slightly ruffled bandages.

"Fair enough." Dalia agreed as she began to lead them back to the portal to go back to Wizard City.

"Since we're already here we can start with Ravenwood. It's where all classes are held as well as the usual student dorms." Dalia said as the group appeared in front of a giant tree which drew a curious look from Eldora while Bloom glanced at it.

"There's a lot about that tree…I'm sure we'll find out later." Bloom said after a moment before looking over towards the classrooms and towers.

"First thing on our right is the Girls student dorm and then just past that is the School of Life taught by Moolinda Woo. There the students learn how to harness the powers of nature, although many focus upon healing leading it to be called the Healers school amongst most students. It's where the Theurgists learn. The school colors are green and brown, the colors of earth, with the gemstone for the school being a Jade. This is one of the three Spirit Schools. Next to the school is the Tree of Life, Blossom." Dalia said as they began to walk that way although Bloom was more interested in the large hole in the ground just past the yellow tower. She did notice the almost fragrant air that seemed to come from the school and the tower just across from it however.

"Next to Blossom is the Myth School led by Professor Cyrus Drake. This is another of the Spirit schools as well. Due to the use of minions and such by many of the students the Myth school is also called the School of Minions. Many of the students in it, Conjurors, prefer to summon forth minions to do the dirty and heavy work for them which aids in that description although there are a rare few who work alongside their minions. The colors for this school are yellow and royal blue while the gemstone here is a Peridot. Beside it is Ivan the Tree of Myths. He's much kinder than Professor Drake when it comes to helping the students." Dalia said before she stopped walking the edge of the crater and turned on her heel. There was a sort of…dissonance around the yellow tower than there was before. As if there was something watching them, something that was both there and not there at the same time.

"I'll tell you about the crater at the end of the tour but for now let's head on to the other side." Dalia said her voice a bit cold and stern as she began leading them back to the other side of the portal they had come from, although Bloom cast a last lingering look at the crater before following the others.

"Over here past the Boys student dorms is The School of Storm, one of the three Elemental Schools. The School of Storm is often called the School of Creativity. It's taught by Halston Balestorm, and although most Storm Wizards or Diviners are known for having devastating attacks to use in creative ways…they have very little in the way of defense. For the School of Storms the colors are purple and yellow while their gemstone is the amethyst. Just beside that however is Torrence the Tree of Storms." Dalia said although it was hard for them to hear her over the crackling of the lightning and the crashing of thunder heard around the school.

"Next up we have the School of Ice, another of the Elemental schools. Professor Lydia Greyrose is in charge of it and the Thaumaturges that attend. The colors here are light blue and white while the gemstone is a Sapphire. The Ice School is also called the school of Persistence or school of defense. As you can no doubt tell the students of this school focus a lot upon their defensive capabilities but are weaker when it comes to attacking, the opposite of the Storm School you can say. Just beside it we have Kelvin the Ice Tree." Dalia said unbothered by the cold that surrounded the school permanently although she was a little more cautious of the ice that paved the road in front of the school. The ones she were guiding, aside from Aurora and Bloom, were shivering by the time they left the icy atmosphere of the school. Bloom was as unbothered by it as Dalia was and Aurora looked right at home in the cold.

"This is my school, the School of Fire the final of the Elemental Schools. Here I teach the pyromancers how to control and harness the flames of their magic. Our school colors are red and orange while the gemstone here is the Ruby. Unlike the other two who focus primarily on either defense or attack, here we focus on stacking up the damage. We cast spells that do lingering damage to our enemies and we do them over and over so that what was at first just a small ember is now an inferno of flames. We also have a few small spells to stun our enemies for a little while or heal ourselves enough to get by but as I said we focus more on doing damage over time, wearing down our enemies. We are also called the school of passion because we are driven by what we are passionate about at the time, although many call us the school of hotheads because most of us are temperamental I'll admit." Dalia's eyes lit up as she talked about her school, gazing up at the building with fondness in her eyes before smiling warmly as she walked past it to the tree next to it.

"And here beside it we have Bernie the Fire Tree. Usually if you need a recipe to make your own rare cards for flame spells he's the one to go to. How you doing today Bernie?" Dalia asked smiling at the tree who let out a bit of a laugh.

"Well thank you for asking. Are you leading around the new students again young Dalia?" Bernie asked his voice unmistakably male and earning a nod.

"Yep. I'm the tour guide. I'll talk to you later Bernie I need to finish this up." Dalia said as she began to move the group towards the crater again where a boy in black robes was standing.

"Bernie and the other trees have been around for a very long time and they're always happy to share what they know with the students or any who wish to ask. They're especially fond of the students from their own school natures." Dalia said leading the group past the heated atmosphere of her school. While she withstood it easily, as did Bloom apparently, the others were sweating and poor Aurora looked like she was going to melt.

"Here is where the School of Death had once stood. After Malistaire Drake abandoned the school, he destroyed it and the land it was under and no one is completely sure what happened to it or the remains. The school was known as the vampire school because many of it's students focused upon taking health from their enemies to heal themselves. The colors of the school had been Black and grey while their gemstone was an Onyx. They mainly focused on taking the balance from the universe and creating chaos to aim at their enemies. There were never very many Necromancers and the ones that there had been before the incident had changed schools and focused on forgetting all they knew of it." Dalia said sadly as she stared at the crater. The cold chill and biting fear of being around the school of Death had always gotten her adrenaline pumping and she had minored in the Death Arts before its' destruction.

"Malorn Ashthorn here was one of the best students of the Death School before it's destruction and one of the few who never gave up his school for another where he could advance further. He's always happy to help out any of the few who still wish to become Necromancers start out." Dalia said before turning and leading them back through the schools towards the giant tree's gate.

"This man here is Arthur Wethersfield. He teaches those who wish to become students of the school anything he knows. There are…very few Balance students much like Death as Balance is one of the harder to master schools of magic. However…it is arguably said that Balance is the most powerful school for any whom fully master it. They have spells not just specific to their school but also spells that represent the other schools too. It is a very unique and challenging school." Dalia said as she wrapped up the tour and looked at her group.

"Now that we're done with the schools how about we head in the Wizard City Proper where there's shops and all? I don't know about you girls but I'm getting a bit hungry myself so we can get some lunch while we're there." Dalia said smiling at the group and causing three sets of ears to perk up.

"Pardon the pun dear…" Eldora said with a chuckle as she looked at her girls fondly as they followed the Fire Professor out of Ravenwood eagerly.

"But you said the magic word when you said lunch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wait let me get this straight…you're sending _me_ into a competition against representatives from the other magic schools in the middle of your rival school and telling me that I can remove the limiters? What did they do to piss you off?" Bloom asked staring at Headmaster Ambrose in disbelief about three months later after he had called her and the rest of the 'Supreme Team' as the other students labeled them to his office.

"Yes and nothing. They just seem to be getting a bit too haughty for one of the…lower tier magic schools in the realms. They requested our best student and so…that's who I'm sending." Headmaster Ambrose said although he had a bit of a mischievous look in his eyes. In the last three months Bloom and her 'team' had managed to solve almost every problem in Wizard City from taking down the Gobbler Princes and talking with the King to finding where the Death School had fallen and exploring the Sunken City.

They were the Saviors of Wizard City and most of the students and civilians worshipped the four girls. Aurora didn't pay it no mind, Selina hated all of the attention, Roxy was as shy and nervous as could be around new people trying to get close to her…and Bloom? Well she had threatened to set several of the students on fire if they didn't quit harassing her sisters. She had been in detention for a week with Dalia when she actually _did_ set one Necromancer boy on fire because he kept asking Roxy out and wouldn't take no for an answer. Needless to say that Dalia had been more on Bloom's side than the poor Necromancer's and the 'detention' was actually more of an after school study session where she taught the girl some of the more advanced tricks with flames.

Bloom was still waiting for the professors to notice that her limiters were getting stronger and stronger and only helping her become stronger and stronger as a result. After all, fire did not like to be contained.

The four girls were also banned from the Duel Arena against the normal students. Roxy kept turning the animals and minions that the others summoned against their summoners without meaning too. Selina sometimes turned the minions against their summoners and other times bound the opposing side with vines and plants without trying to…or so she claimed. Aurora didn't seem to realize that not a lot of people, even the other Ice Wizards, could stand the cold as much as she could and she accidentally froze two students into solid ice via a blizzard attack that was far stronger than it should have been. Thankfully Bloom had been on hand to thaw them out before any permanent damage could be done.

Speaking of Bloom…she wasn't allowed to fight any of the other students anymore, not unless they were one of her 'sisters'. She was only allowed to fight against the teachers given her mastery of fire on a level that rivaled even Dalia's and the fact that she could and sometimes did turn into an honest to magic _dragoness_ when in a fight. After the first time they saw that most of the students were too scared to even bother being in the arena the same time as Bloom in case she went on a rampage which had only happened _once_ …and thankfully it had been in the Haunted Cave which was uninhabited by anyone except the monsters. After that incident she had been told to wear two more limiters which were also styled like bandages to fight with her current outfit. If any of the students thought that her bandage dress was weird then they never said anything, especially not where Bloom or her sisters could hear it.

"And me being able to remove my limiters?" Bloom asked raising her eyebrow at the aged headmaster who gave an innocent smile that fooled no one.

"The other representatives are the best of the best from their school. Perhaps one will prove enough of a challenge that you must remove one or two limiters." Headmaster Ambrose said causing the four girls to give him matching flat looks.

"Okay so the hosting school, Pigswick Academy, has been getting arrogant and downright rude to any Ravenwood students in the past few years and I thought that they'd piss you off enough that you'd remove the limiters yourself and decided to head that off by giving you permission to do it." Ambrose admitted under the weight of the stares that they were giving him.

"And the reason for sending us along as a 'cheering team'?" Aurora questioned raising one of her own eyebrows at the old man who shrugged a bit.

"Not only is having a cheering team allowed and even encouraged for the representatives moral…but I also don't want to separate you girls and risk having Bloom come storming back to the school in dragon mood to check on you three after being separated for a while." Ambrose said earning nods of understanding from the three other girls while Bloom pouted a bit and muttered about how it had only been one time.

"One time was more than enough." Dalia said snorting a bit from where she was leaning against the wall behind Ambrose, having been the main one to recommend her fellow red head.

"So just to get this straight…and make sure I'm not making things up in my head." Bloom changed the subject as she looked at the headmaster and assembled teachers.

"A ripoff of Hogwarts is hosting a tournament for magic students of all the schools and I'm being chosen as the representative because not only am I the strongest student currently attending the school…but also because the little piggies are getting arrogant enough to actually sneer _down_ on us Ravenwood students." Bloom summed up that much earning nods from the teachers.

"Yes so far that's correct." Moolinda said nodding even though she'd rather have a Life student taking the spot. However as Bloom said…she is the strongest of the students.

"So I'm basically going to be going there to troll the hell out of a bunch of arrogant pigs and I get to take my sisters along for 'moral support' as well as remove my limiters if any of the piggies actually piss me off?" Bloom asked earning a nod from Cyrus as well as a smirk.

"Yes and I personally can't wait to see the piggies reactions when they do tick you off." Cyrus said with a dark chuckle as he imagined the looks of shock and then horror at them realizing their mistake.

Bloom just blinked bemused a bit before a dark evil grin lit up her face which honestly scared some of the teachers, although they'll never admit it.

Roxy looked torn between amused and horrified while Dalia, Selina, and Aurora just looked amused as Bloom purred out the next words.

"I always _did_ like bacon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Have they been like this to you girls the whole time you were here?" Headmaster Ambrose asked frowning as he looked at the students he sent to Pigswick for the contest, and earning nods from the four. They had only been gone for two days, just enough time for them to get settled in with the other competitors and 'cheerleaders' and for the four girls to already get pissed with the Pigswick people.

"And Bloom hasn't unleashed her infamous temper yet?" Eldora asked looking amazed at this part more than anything as she stared at the girls, still showing up on occasion to mess with Cyrus and teach Selina some new tricks with her myths and having tagged along to check on the girls at their new location for the moment.

"Surprisingly no. She said she was waiting for the code." Aurora said although she looked a bit confused at this as she bowed to her queen who had heard of the contest from Dalia and Eldora and came along to watch…as well as spend time with her girls.

"As if she'd be much of a threat no matter how much she might have those other weaklings cheering for her." Randolph Spellshine, the home schools representative, said sneering a bit arrogantly from further down the lunch room table he was sitting at surrounded by amazed and worshipping piggies.

"Perhaps after the tournament is over we can process the girls paperwork for a transfer? They have such amazing natural talent and all for Ravenswood students." Headmistress Crisp said making Bloom's eyebrow twitch while Dalia frowned and began to smoke a bit at her nails.

"Why would we want to transfer schools? We like Ravenswood just fine." Roxy said frowning confused at the other representatives and Pigswick Academy students. The other schools representatives looked like they agreed with the pink haired princess's words but the Pigswick students?

"Why wouldn't you want to leave that lowclass place for somewhere much better? Then again you might not be smart or strong enough to notice the difference in our powers." One Pigswick student said sneering and jeering at Roxy who looked upset at that. Selina was standing up now with her tongue forked as she hissed and Bloom was rising from her seat in a dangerously slow manner as her nails began to lengthen.

"Is that how your school treats royalty from other planets?" Morgana asked icily as she placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder while Aurora's eyes were beginning to glow blue. Just behind Morgana, Nebula's eyes were beginning to glow green while Sibylla reached forward and placed a calming hand on Morgana's shoulder.

"At ease my queen. It is the arrogance of youth and ignorance speaking. He is uneducated in knowing better and has not yet been taught the truth." Sibylla tried to calm down her queens rage at least a little bit while Morgana's powers leaked out a bit, just enough for the surrounding students and teachers to realize that she was a powerhouse in her own right.

"R-Royalty?" One student squeaked out making Selina snicker a bit at how pale the teachers were turning.

"You dare look down upon her and you don't even know who they are?! You ignorant swine! You're speaking to Queen Morgana of the planet Earth and you just insulted Crown Princess Roxy!" Nebula snarled as her fists began glowing green, more than ready to unleash her rage upon the pigs for daring to insult her queen and princess.

"At ease Nebula. I believe I know of a much more…fitting way…for them to be punished. Do you have any disagreements girls? Headmaster? Eldora?" Morgana asked smirking as she got a darkly mischievous idea, looking at the others and pointedly nodding ever so slightly to Bloom who was standing in front of Roxy protectively and beginning to growl.

"None at all. I already gave her permission." Ambrose said grinning mischievously while Cyrus and Dalia began cackling slightly as they caught what he had meant.

"I can't wait to see this." Aurora and Selina were snickering heavily while Roxy felt bad for the Pigswick students but…honestly they had this coming.

"Just say the words." Bloom said her grin almost maniac as her eyes became slit pupiled while the others watched confused and curious.

"Very well." Eldora said sighing as she turned to Bloom whose grin did become maniac now.

"Bloom release restraint level-" Eldora began causing the seals and limits applied to the red head begin to glow.

"I don't know who you think you are but my name is Jim Fo-" One of the students interrupted Eldora only to be hit in the head with a snowball from Aurora.

"You know what? Fuck it." Here _everyone_ stared at Eldora in disbelief for the curse, even Bloom was shocked silent for a moment.

"Dropping the formalities. Bloom!" Here Eldora paused for a moment as a sinister smirk lit up her face.

"Go for a walk~" Eldora said making Bloom tilt her head back. Letting out a long breath pure white smoke trailed from her mouth as Bloom stared at Randolph and Headmistress Crisp both.

"When all hope is gone…undo this lock." Here Bloom's bandage limiters and seals began to unravel and lift off of her body, scales slowly growing over her body where the bandages had once been.

"And send me forward…on a moonlit walk." Here Blooms teeth sharpened and lengthened into fangs as the final bandages were removed and her sisters forced everyone back a few steps.

"Release restraint level…zero!" Bloom finished as a pair of large leathery dragon wings ripped out of her back, shredding her shirt which was quickly replaced with scales. Now in her hybrid form Bloom threw her head back and let out a roar that rattled the bones of every single person there and the torrent of flames that accompanied the roar had more than a few students cowering and passing out…as well as some of the Pigswick students.

She must have made quite the appearance in her nearly feral hybrid state. Her long hair now spiky and the color of blood, her dark red large leathery wings splayed out to cover her group from view protectively, her eyes now golden and slit in the pupil, her teeth now elongated fangs, her arms and legs bulging with lithe but very strong muscles, her finger nails grown into dangerous talons, and most of her skin covered in blood red scales that burned orange in some places like flames as smoke drifted up from her mouth in two dark lazy trails.

"Looking badass as usual sis." Selina said getting cuffed upside the head from three different people for the use of the curse.

Blooms responding growling chuckle of amusement had half of the pigs fainting…as well as a few of their teachers.

"And to think this isn't even her full unleashed form."

Of course Eldora's comment might have helped make a few of them faint too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wizard 101 and Winx**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been two years now. Two years since the final match between Bloom, Roxy, Aurora, and Selina against Malistaire. Bloom had let her sisters fight at first, realizing that their growing ego's needed to be taken down a notch or two by someone other than her and boy did they take a beating.

Malistaire had not been holding back and had beat the three of them like a drum in just a few moves, only being stopped from killing them by Bloom interrupting and fighting him herself. She fought him for more than two hours while her beaten and bruised sisters watched shocked and horrified at just how much they had overestimated themselves and underestimated Malistaire.

She fought him at a standstill because she had promised Cyrus Drake that she would try and bring his brother back to him alive, however Malistaire was not giving up or giving in. If she went full power on him, Cyrus and Malistaire both knew she would have been able to turn into a dragoness and simply bite him clean in half if she wanted to. There would have been no chance for him to survive, however from one sibling to another Bloom had promised to bring Cyrus's brother back to him.

Things had calmed down since then, the girls having graduated but still hung around Wizard City and the other worlds helping where they were needed. Selina was usually seen helping with Myth Tower, Olympus, and at Krokotopia, Aurora and Roxy were usually on Grizzleheim and the other nature based worlds, and Bloom just went wherever she wanted and did whatever she wanted but she tended to stick around Fire Tower and her sisters.

Dalia had been trying to learn some of the tricks that Bloom had picked up on, and Bloom was bored and amused enough to teach her the tricks when the woman wasn't busy teaching as well as help tutor some of the new Pyromaniacs on control. She did head over to the coliseum on occasion when she heard of someone getting too cocky or arrogant, especially if they were bullying the weaker students.

Of course when the other teachers and faculty had tried to trick her about an 'urgent matter' for a Decaversary Party well…Dalia had been holding the camera when Bloom busted down the door with her scales on, her fangs bared, and her wings out as she scared them all shitless.

That taught them to try and trick a trickster. Especially one who had no problems scaring them all witless and who had several willing and able accomplices and one very eager to film enabler.

"Dalia…" Bloom said her senses noting something that was off while she and the older woman had a training session in the overrun alley of Wysteria. Where better to practice and learn new fire based attacks and magics than in a place where there were plenty of walking targets made out of very burnable wood? Headmistress Crisp certainly had no issues with it as long as Bloom made sure that she taught a few of the students with large Pyromaniac potential and even her a few spells.

What else would she have done? Told the dragoness 'no' and had a half feral annoyed dragon at her doorstep eyeing her students as if they were lunch? Yeah no. Not going to happen.

"Do you sense that? There's something out of place here." Belladonna Crisp asked her own senses having sensed the disturbance due to how in tune she was with the world and the schools magic.

"There's magic in use, however this area is off limits. We should be the only ones here, much less using magic." Dalia said after she finished using the new spell to turn one poor treewalker into ashes before she jumped back to land beside the other two women.

"New scents. One smells kind of like the Trolls back on Unicorn Way. The other smells like some of the students but the magic isn't a type I've smelled before." Bloom said sniffing the air and not even bothering the two women with the mention of her enhanced sense of smell. The part about there being a type of magic she hadn't smelled before however gave them pause.

"Smells kind of like Queen Morgana, Eldora, and the other magic users back on Earth however it's different enough that I could be mistaken." Bloom said sniffing again and causing the two women to frown heavily at that, Dalia more than Belladonna.

"Let's investigate and see just who is going to be in so many detentions that they'll forget what freedom is like. This area is off limits for a reason." Belladonna said earning nods from the two red heads as the trio dodged past all of the monsters to get to the source of the disturbance.

"That's a new monster. He's different from the Trolls back at Unicorn Way and he has minions. None of the Trolls have minions." Dalia pointed that out causing Bloom to nod her head in agreement.

"Okay. I'll take out the troll and it's minions. Belladonna you're better with healing spells, you check the girl and find out why she's here. Dalia you are my backup, if they get past me then make sure they don't get past you." Bloom ordered calmly as she analyzed the situation and then drew the sword she never really needed to use but it was fun to watch a lot of people pale when it caught on fire or when they saw a dragon using a sword. Dalia had a picture of the look on Cyrus's face when he saw that for the first time somewhere.

"Hey Ugly!" Bloom shouted as she jumped into the fray, aiming a fireball at one minion and then kicking another away as the girl fought back with some bright yellow magic looking blasts that weren't like anything the others had seen before.

"What? Another magical?" The troll wannabe asked shocked as Bloom proceeded to wipe the floor with minions and made her way towards the troll with ease.

"Sorry ugly but I need to do my good deed for the day and you're trespassing. You wanna keep fighting then you're fighting me now." Bloom said with a dangerous grin on her face as she slashed one minion in half from top to bottom, causing the blond girl in the sparkly as hell outfit to look rather sick at the sight as Belladonna grabbed her and pulled her to a clear spot behind Dalia.

"Who is that girl? And who are you two?" The blond asked looking rather sick still as she looked at Belladonna who paused and then frowned at the blond.

"You're not from any world we know of. Everyone knows who Bloom is, and if you were a student at any of the schools in the Spiral you'd know who Professor Fiamma and I are. I am Headmistress Crisp by the way." Belladonna said frowning heavily at the girl who blinked for a moment before she paled and passed out, turning around Belladonna saw why.

Bloom was surrounded by a dozen small minion bodies that were bleeding and cut into pieces or charred beyond all recognition…and in one hand she was holding the dismembered arm of the strange yellow Troll who seemed to have cut his losses and vanished.

"That was barely a workout! Even a Novice could have taken them out with ease." Bloom said looking rather annoyed and it wasn't because of the blood that was splattered on her cloths and skin.

"You barely had to use any magic, you didn't even need to if you hadn't wanted to. They certainly weren't from _this_ world if they were that weak." Dalia said frowning and agreeing with the younger woman.

"I highly doubt they were from any of the worlds in the Spiral. This young lady didn't recognize either me or Dalia, and she had no clue who Bloom was." Belladonna said although she was a little pale at the sight of the bloodshed. She had never heard of a minion that bled before. Learn something new and potentially disturbing every day.

"Wait she didn't know who Bloom was? Everyone in the Spiral knows about Bloom even if only by rumors! We'd better get her back to the medical wing or a healer. She might have brain damage." Dalia said looking alarmed at that. Bloom was the Savoir of the Spiral, the Dragoness! Everyone knew of her even if only by word of mouth of her deeds and strength.

"That might be why her magic isn't anything we've seen before as well as her outfit and scent. She might be a magical from another world, like Queen Morgana and Eldora are magicals from Earth and…well I don't know where Eldora is originally from actually. I should ask her about that later." Bloom said mumbling the last bit to herself as she realized that.

"That explains the form. Earth Magicals and magicals from other realms seem to use different forms and outfits than the cards to channel their magic and spells." Dalia agreed with a nod as Belladonna picked the blond up with just a little bit of difficulty as the girls outfit finally dissipated to reveal an orange and yellow dress that looked a lot like royal clothing.

"Great a princess from the look of her cloths. This will be a political nightmare." Belladonna said sighing heavily at this while Dalia moved to help her carry the girl and Bloom guarded them from any of the creatures in the Alley that thought to try and attack them.

Belladonna blinked before grinning and agreeing with Bloom's next words which had Dalia snorting slightly.

They both couldn't argue with that idea or possibly agree with the girl more.

"Then let's dump this whole mess on Headmaster Ambrose and get back to training. I hate politics."


End file.
